Harry Potter and the Great house of Slytherin
by huntergans1
Summary: Hadrian James Slytherin after defeating Voldemort decided it was his chance to take control of the ministry of magic. He was defeated. Hadrian finding out that he is wanted in the magical world decided his luck jumping through the veil and starting a new life. BE WARNED-Evil/Dark Harry. What can you expect from a child being tormented from childhood?


Harry looked around the Death Chamber since his fifth year. It was still dark and gloomy, the light from the Veil created an ominous atmosphere.

Seventeen years ago, unlike what everyone expected harry wasn't a naïve, good-hearted brave hero. Harry suffered during his childhood and learned a great lesson. Humanity is all about strong eat weak. May it be influence, power or cunning he needed to become strong. People may believe that days of the past where weak were suppressed are gone but he knew better. After all, if he wasn't weak, he would not be tormented by the Dudleys.

When harry found about magic he was overjoyed about all the possibilities about how he will never again be persecuted. Which fuelled his ambition to be in control rather than controlled.

Harry was sorted in Slytherin everyone was stunned, they assumed he would be Gryffindor golden boy just like his parents. They were wrong. During Hogwarts years harry used his fame and his talent for magic to create his own faction which he named The Order of the Hydra. He subjugated Malfoy heir, befriended Greengrass heir and many other purebloods. Harry based his faction all about strength and power and supremacy of the wizard kind over the muggles. Harry embraced his wizard ancestry and learned all he could about his new world which leads him to despise the muggles and acknowledge that they are a threat.

At the start of the fifth year, Harry has was Emancipation from previous year participating in the tournament. Harry always knew he was an heir for potter line but he never knew anything about his mother side. At Gringotts, he did a blood test and found surprisingly that this mother was a descendant from the last of the gaunt line and that in fact she was adopted by the muggles. Harry always was interested in his parselmouth abilities and now he understood that he was an heir of Slytherin. To more of his surprise, he had become Lord of Potter (potters have integrated Peverell, Gryffindor bloodlines), Gaunt (Direct descendants of Slytherin), and Black. He knew that the Potter Lordship and Gaunt were due to his family. But Black he did no know-how. After further investigation, he found that his godfather, in fact, made him his heir and that throughout his father he had Black blood running through his veins.

During Harrys study of magic harry was always fascinated if blood purity did have any actual merit. What he found was surprising. Blood purity did, in fact, have an impact but not to the point that blood purists thought it did. Marrying muggle-borns did not pollute any bloodlines unlike marrying muggles. The reason is when a wizard or a witch breeds with a muggle who are without a magical core it potentially reduces the magical potential of the child and at worst cases could produce squibs. Voldemort seemed to be an acceptation of the rule.

After Harry defeated Voldemort at the age of seventeen, Harry planned his next move to come to the public and take over weakened British ministry of magic.

During the next 5 years harry went into hiding from the public and went on a recruitment streak for the order of the hydra. He recruited most of his fellow Slytherin classmates, a decent amount of Ravenclaws and Hupplefluffs and a small amount of Gryffindor's. He branded all his followers with a special blood and soul magic which makes them all obedient servants without them even knowing it. The brand is a skull with snake tentacles coming from it. (Hydra from marvel). Moreover, other than recruiting and training his followers he himself trained from all his family Grimoires especially mastering darks arts and bloodline unique parselmouth magic.

After five years he returned, and Hadrian was nothing that everyone expected. Hadrian James Slytherin as he called himself now announced his heritage to the whole of Britain and went into politics. The third way as they called Hadrian's side were pushing legislation to improve muggle-born rights which brought a bunch of recruits towards Order of the hydra. From seeing this momentum, the lighside grew weary and suspicious and started investigating the boy-who-lived. It took years but they managed to uncover all the dirty amoral secrets of Hadrian and of his rituals that sacrificed muggles and other of his Anti-muggle actions.

After everything has leaked all hell went loose, Hadrian was given an arrest order for his crimes against the muggles. Which resulted in the 4-year war. It was nothing like previous wars with Voldemort. It was, in fact, fall out civil war. Hadrian side mostly included dark pureblood families as financers and elites while muggle-borns were footsoilders of the order. The lighside included light pureblood families and muggle-borns who did not embrace the wizarding culture and wanted to turn the wizarding world more like their muggle world.

Even though Hadrian's order was well trained and powerful they weren't as numerous as the lighside. They were being pushed more and more during the war. Until in the final battle between Hadrian and his top lieutenants against hundreds of light wizards harry was defeated. Hadrian managed to escape to potter estate. There harry planned what he was going to do. Even if he left Britain, he still would be wanted criminal all around the world because of his status as a dark lord.

So, Hadrian went deep into research in his family grimoires to find a solution for his problem. First, he tried time travel, but it was not possible not enough time to find the solution until he was caught. Then he found something in the black library that had potential. The black family apparently and a hypothesis that the veil in the ministry was, in fact, a gateway to another realm, however, to pass through alive your soul must be protected during the travel through the realms. Hence Hadrian for the next few weeks looked all around about ways to improve his soul but found nothing conclusive until he read something from the chamber of secrets. It was a ritual that requires millions of human sacrifices. Before starting the ritual Hadrian had to prepare…

He is dressed in full Basilisk-hide armour with a long dark cloak (Invisibility cloak). Elder Wand connected to the back of the right hand, arm guards that only covered his forearm, ancient Rome brace plate with hydra and Slytherin symbols, shin guards and thigh guards. The area around his joints was left open allowing greater mobility and each piece of armour is inscribed with multiple Runes that increased their defensive and decreased the weight. Finally, to the left of the belt was Gryffindor blade strapped proudly displayed.

Wrapped around his neck, Hadrian was wearing Slytherin's Locket. On Hadrian's, the ring hand was standard Gaunt and black family rings and Marvolo Gaunt's Ring with the Resurrection stone placed inside of it. As Hadrian absorbed Voldemort Horcrux with all his memories rather than destroying it. Hadrian left hand has potter family ring and a unique gold ring with many detailed depictions of a variety of runes everywhere. The ring runes have complicated function which creates a space storage device. It is Hadrian's one of the proudest creations. Within the ring is all of Hadrian's gold from all the vaults, in addition with all the grimoires and rare ingredients and artefacts that come from it.

Hadrian started the ritual to increase his souls' power and density, he drew the runes in the circle. Within the circle, he held basilisk venom, a huge rat. The rat symbolises disease while basilisk venom the strength of the poison. Hadrian started muttering in Latin for 10 minutes until the rat exploded in pieces.

During the next 2 days Africa had a huge pandemic with thousands of muggles lives lost. In another week the pandemic spread enough that Hadrian during his meditation felt his soul increasing in size.

Quickly Hadrian hidden with his invisibility cloak sneaked in the ministry and approached the veil. He looked once more behind the veil and contemplated for a half a minute before jumping in and passing through the Veil. Hadrian felt his whole body being suppressed while in the void until nothing.


End file.
